Death Power
by Billy Jones
Summary: Forgotten and pushed to the side, running away from home, and against all odds can Harry Hellscythe show the world... pysch. Harry is powerful and looking to stomp on some heads on his way to true power. Super Gray, the ultimate balance between good and bad, but never evil, Harry on the rampage, Bad Potters, Dumbles, Weasls, and Grangeys. H/multi, Ultimate Harry v Ultimate Bad guys
1. Chapter 1

**_There will be BASHING so don't think that this is like a soft sweet story where there is candy and unicorns(fake ass unicorns, no the kick-ass ones that stab Voldemort in the throat) and Ginny ends up with Harry, and Hermione is with him like a true best friend, like no, that was just the life dept being enacted, and she will not be in the good light of this story, and Harry will Be smart and have a twin who will be the one to save that two faced Granger. I just hate her bossiness and the attitude of I'm always right, like no one needs that, Specially Harry. Now I own nothing but my brain, and laptop. So get off my back. And I love Daphne and Harry pair ups, but I might make this one a little Harem with Fluer, as she is in his grade, and they accept magical creatures in Hogwarts now because of Lily and James doing some Potter influencing, since they want to get Alex, Harry's brother a Veella mate/slave, which wont happen, although they do try, so that their "wealth and fame" isn't stolen by people like Weasleys. Draco is just stuck up, but will not be in the good spotlight, and Dumbledore is good, but is very old, and he does care, and will be the only one to care other than Daphne and some people of about 5-10 people in this story. Yes, Harry will be powerful as heck, and I kind of got the idea from this great author_ _,_ _Lupine Horror_ _, I did get permission so get off my back. And I'm going to move this story up by about 10 years so Harry will be born in 1990. He will be about four years older than his twin and runs away at the age of 5, when the family magic is crucial to settle in, with the family supposed to be as close as possible during this time for the young ones, which is why his already weak one with his family will break and bond with Hellscythe's family. A_ _s he is born with more power, he is able to throw off the spell from a weaker person, as Voldemort is the strongest magical human before Harry is born. So yea... cause remember when Moody said that they could cast the killing spell on him and it wouldn't even tickle, is because they don't have the power to overcome his, and in this story, you need power to overcome others, and it didn't help that fate was a bitch, and death was tired of early deaths, so let just let Harry live, and by the time he is done, he will become a deity so, that is why he will be so powerful. And his potential if he had lived with just the Potters would have been around like 2,200 which is about 1,350 over Riddle, and the crossover will be a bit different as instead of the original stuff surrounding the whole Hellscythe's story, Im just going to make her the deity of death, like imagine it being given an area to control, and she takes a while to get around. The story will start out with bit of a flashback to the first year, basically him getting to school, meeting some people. Than it will skip to fourth year in the second chapter where Harry's Brother Alex comes to School. There, now enjoy the story._**

 ** _I don't own anything but my computer and brain, and I gain no monies from doing this._**

* * *

 _December 31, 1995_

The young boy turned to look back at the Manor, well Castle, since it was too large and fancy to be a Manor or Mansion, that he had grown up in for the past 5 years of his life. Now, you might be wondering why a child of about 5 soon to be 6 at midnight, was running away from such a lovely house and family. But the truth was that no one seemed to pay him too much attention or even realize he existed, unless of course they had to go to some meeting or another with the whole family, but even after being seen in public with his so called family, no one noticed when he left, or even the fact that he would leave everyone in the living room to go to the Library to read, except maybe that old guy with the funny clothes and long beard that always went around preaching about second chances and how everyone is good, while right under his nose there was child neglect going on. But then again, you could sneak a dragon by him and he wouldn't notice. But this should give him a wake up call, or at least something to think on, as it was mostly meant to target his parents, godparents, and stupid brother Alex.

* * *

 _January 1, 1996_

Walking for about three days, and finally getting out of the town that was underneath the Castle that was home to the Potters, Harry looked back and moved on, planning on never returning. Now Family magics is a tricky thing where if the family accepts you and you accept the family on basic levels then the family magics would boost you up into the status of full control of the potential that the most powerful of the family member at any point has achieved which would be around 990 power for the Potter family. While if the family doesn't accept you, well you better hope that you were gifted to be powerful anyways. But as Harry moved away from the family, his family magics started to leave him as he started to resent them more and more, and since there was no love or respect between him and his family, he couldn't and wouldn't be able to achieve the 990 with his family, but would be able to achieve 950 flat if he doesn't find a family soon. But he knew that when he left the House Potter, and by fate he met a child as he was trekking through the forest on the night of a full moon. Stumbling upon the young maiden, he took in the fact that in the piled up snow that was shimmering, she looked beautiful, and while she seemed sweet, her eyes betrayed loneliness and an age much older than time itself.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Harry asked, which came out as a bit of a croak, since he barely used his voice ever since two. She took out a notepad and wrote down something and showed it to Harry.

[Eucliwood. What is your's] reading the paper, Harry told her his name. Her face took on a frown, but was gone in moments.

"What's wrong" Harry asked, worried that he had upset her, one of the only people that can and probably would help him find his way, if his gut was anything to go by.

[Its just that you should be dead. Along with the Half-Blooded fool, Riddle on the night of October 31, 1995. But your not, I thought I had collected your soul, but I guess that was just the one that got stuck in your head from the way you seem to be alive.] read Harry, realizing that he was the real bwl, and not his spoiled brother Alex. Pushing that to the back of him mind he starts to think about what could she mean by Half-Blood, as Voldemort was supposed to be Pure-Blooded, which means that someone is covering their tracks well. Which makes sense as he wouldn't want people to find out he was Half-Blooded if he were in Voldemort's position, or even his Death Eater, if any of them new.

"Well, I can't tell you much, except that its very hard to remember much about that Halloween, but it was nice to know that Dumbledore was wrong for the first time, I suppose," Harry said, with a sad look in his eyes, as he realizes that hes all alone because no one noticed him at that one moment on the fateful night of Halloween.

[Well, I should be going then, but let me first take you back to your family, who is your family? Do you have one?] asked Eu, and seeing a very far away and lonely look in his eyes, realized that he was just like her.

"My family doesn't really care about me much, but I would like to travel with you, and try to learn about my destiny, and train with you," Harry stated very shyly, noticing the Iron that Eu seem to be clad in.

[Well, it might not be safe with me, I am going to accidentally kill you, specially if I speak on accident, although its been a couple years since I last spoke] wrote Eu, as she was concerned about the boy already, not noticing links to the Potter family break from Harry and latch onto her.

"I don't care, I feel better ever since I came to you, and I feel like I can keep up with you, please allow me to travel with you, pretty please," Harry said, unknowingly unleashing puppy dog eyes, and a bit of magic helped as well, with the family magic trying to get them connected now more than it would ever.

[Okay, fine] Eu said as she took his hand and said, "Family," binding them together as a true family, and the family magics swirled all over Harry, deeming him fit for the role of Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Royal Family of Hellscythe.

* * *

 _Time Skip - August 28, 2001 *FlashBack*_

For Harry, it was the best six year of his life, as when he was with Hellscythe the family magic was expanding his magical reserves for about the last six years making it probably the largest amount of magic found in humans at any point in history, in any dimension. But with the core growing with him and his body, instead of a scrawny, low-sight, weak boy that most expect from Harry, he was this man with a swimmers body and a football players build, his sharp eyes able to pick up even the slightest twitch of the muscle(greatly enhanced by his animagus forms), and he stood at five feet eight inches. In the past couple of years he and his sister had traveled pretty much the entire world and trained and discovered reasons why some people died before they were supposed to and why others lived for a bit longer, looking for a person that might need to be reset back into the world in case he had a big role to fill, like Harry himself was reset, but not by Eu, which is why she was confused. Over the years she began to notice that when Harry spoke things around him changed and began to act out what he would say, and she knew that he needed to get fit out in the special armor that Hellscythes needed to keep their magic down so it doesn't enact what they thought out as well, as that was the next step. It was kind of funny how when Harry learned this he had been so happy, that his feet didn't touch the floor for at least a week, when the armor was put on him. But now both the Hellscythes were walking into Gringots after having received Harry's school list and replying with a positive for going to Hogwarts.

"Yes, may I help you," asked the goblin behind the counter.

[Yes, we would like to check my inheritance and get an audit on any accounts that may be under my control] wrote Harry.

"Okay, this way please," said the goblin as he took the two people down, recognizing the armor for what it is meant for, really didn't want to upset them, or even then ask them to speak. After about ten minutes of continues walking the goblin stopped in front of a big door with huge letters over the top stating **Manager.** Knocking on the door he opened it stating, "Sir, we have some people here for inheritance and audits," and with that turned and said his goodbye and left with the door still open.

[Hello, manager Ragnok, splendid to meet you, now as you might guess, I have been invited to go to Hogwarts and I need to dip into what ever accounts that I am allowed to use, and if not, then I need to go and workout some other way to get the money, would you be of assistance] wrote Harry, while Eu just sat in the back. He knew that as soon as they were done here that she would go and continue working while he went to school, and they would only stay with each other over the summer holidays for about four to seven weeks, as their seemed to be more problems arising in Japan, she could only stay with him for about that long, specially since she found her mate, well servant, or whatever, he still didn't really know much about the new boy in her life, but oh well, he might meet him at another point in time.

"Yes, now I will need you to prick your finger and we can see what we are dealing with," said the goblin as he handed Harry a sheet and a knife. Taking the knife Harry cut a bit of his flesh, forcing his magic from not healing it right away. The blood started to form words on the sheet, and the goblins eyes started to widen as what ever the writing was, surprised the goblin, and at one point the goblin looked like he was going to faint.

[Can I see the paper, Manager Ragnok] Harry wrote down.

"Of course my lord," Ragnok said as he gave Harry his sheet.

 _ **Harry James Hellscythe**_

 _ **Father: James Hadrian Potter(Biological) - Unknown(Current)**_

 _ **Mother: Lily Rose Potter(Biological) - Unknown(Current)**_

 _ **Assets and Lord/Heir-ships:**_

 _ **Heir Hellscythe(NO CURRENT LORD)**_

 _ **Heir Potter(Broken Family Magic(Clause for continuation in case of line death))**_

 _ **Heir Hogwarts(Conquest: Slytherin)(NO CURRENT LORD)**_

 _ **Heir Gringots(NO CURRENT LORD)**_

 _ **Heir Pervell(NO CURRENT LORD)**_

 _ **Heir Flamel(NICHOLAS FLAMEL)**_

 _ **Heir Goldstead(NO CURRENT LORD)**_

 _ **Affinities/Powers:**_

 _ **Core/Strength: God-Like, over 200,000**_

 _ **Affinities: Charms, Potions, Magic Manipulation, Transfiguration, Elements, Alchemy, Mind Magics, Aura and Mage sight, Shape Shifting**_

 _ **Wealth:**_

 _ **Hellscythe - 7,203,315,315 Galleons**_

 _ **Potter - 645,125,479 Galleons**_

 _ **Hogwarts - 145,231,236,115 Galleons**_

 _ **Gringots - 654,216,564,569Galleons**_

 _ **Pervell - 87,954,159,698,459 Galleons**_

 _ **Flamel - 15,498,216,310 Galleons**_

 _ **Goldstead - 423,978,520,466,156 Galleons**_

 ** _Possessions_** _ **/Holdings:**_

 _ **Hellscythe - 1,234,126 Galleons in Jewelry, 2 Castles**_

 _ **Potter - 1,203,210,541 Galleons in Jewelry, Books, and Weapons, 1 Castle, 2 Manors, 4 Cottages, 25% Diagon Alley, 2% Fire-bolt, 50% Marauders**_ ** _Joke-shop_**

 _ **Hogwarts - 156,156,264,128 Galleons in Jewelry and Founder Artifacts, 1 Fortress Castle, 4 Founder Castles, 6 Islands, 82% Nocturne Alley, 20% Ministry, 30% Diagon Alley, 100%**_ ** _Hogs-mead_**

 _ **Gringots - 215,215,987,215,100 Galleons in Jewelry and Armor, 50 Banks, Goblin Nation Lands, 93% Mining Business for Wizards**_

 _ **Pervell - 2,456,699,216,216 Galleons in Jewelry and Deathly Hallows, .2% of all transactions any where**_

 _ **Flamel - 5,123,548,951 Galleons in Philosopher Stones and other alchemic achievement, .0001% of all Gringots transactions**_

 _ **Goldstead - 459,156,456,156 Galleons in Jewelry and Precious Gem, 30% of all Mines, .002 of all transactions in Wizarding World**_

[Cool, um, would that be all, or am I going to claim Head of House, or what is going to happen now] asked Harry, as he was giddy, but couldn't let the emotion come to him, or something might happen.

* * *

 **Well Thats ALL folks, Tell me IF you Liked it, And Its kinda hard to write this, Cause Harry Can't speak at all, But I might come up with a solution at some Point, or Just make it so that, He learns to Control it, as this year goes On. AND tell me what you Thought, Pm Me iF you want Me tO clarify Anything, and Yea. I know too much money, but its not like Im gonna write a whole load of crap where he finds ways to make money, I MEAN common, there is only like 30 Familys that are even close to being Rich ANd ancient, and THere are some of Them that APpear a Long TIme ago, SO this much Intrest and Time can Be a lot. LIke not just a couple million, since they have been sitting around FOr like the Past couple thousand years plus.**


	2. Who's on the train?

**_Harry: Well, I like the whole bunch of money I have, but what about some marriage contracts man, common._**

 ** _Billy: Um, no, they're stupid, like you basically get them to your side and the marriage contract is just an excuse to get close to them._**

 ** _Harry: But common, I don't wanna deal with people like Ginny, SHE LOOKS LIKE MY MOTHER, but you know, uglier._**

 ** _Billy: Well, I mean, do you want Hermione then._**

 ** _Harry: *Points wand at me* *Wand starts glowing* WHAT THE HELL, SHES LIKE MY SISTER, WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU, besides, shes not that hot, and she's like this bossy girl, always hanging around me, why the fudge do you think I wanna date her._**

 ** _Billy: Fine, fine, I'll *Hands me a piece of paper with a name on it*WHAT THE, Your crazy man but ...are you sure. *Harry nods* Fine your head not mine bro, but do the disclaimer, and if Harry dies, not my problem, he chose, I didn't._**

 ** _Harry: Billy neither created me or the universe, he gains nothing from doing this, if you hate thats on you, if you don't oh well._**

 ** _Ginny: HARRRY_**

 ** _Billy: SECURITY, GET HER OUT OF HERE_**

 ** _Ginny: *Blows up my room*_**

 ** _Billy: Okay, that it your going to pay for that_**

 ** _Molly: WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, THIS IS LADY POTTER AMONG OTHER MANY TITLES_**

 ** _Billy: WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, TODAY IS ONLY HARRY, LEAVE, SHOO, GET OUT, AND NO SHES NOT *Everyone leaves* Finally, now back to the story._**

* * *

 _Diagon Alley_

[So, do we have a way to allow me to talk yet, it would be better if I had a way to communicate with other people at my school without having to write all these things down] asked Harry as he looked into the goblins eyes.

"Yes, we actually do, we can bind the aspect which allows you to put power into your words, its an actual trait that your family has as a sort of self defense, though not a lot of people know it, we goblins like to make sure we know the weakness to allies and enemies, can never be too safe. Now we can do this procedure and it won't cost you anything at all, so don't worry about that Harry." the goblin said as he took the two siblings deep into the tunnel system and showed them the room for the ritual. After the ritual was done Harry went and got his school supplies rather quickly, skipping the wand store since his armor also acted like a focus if he was doing something that required finer points. Going into the pet store, Harry looked around and all of the animals backed up into their cages as far as they could get from Harry as he went though the store, all animals that is except for a wolf, a snake, one of the largest owl eagles, and an egg that started to shake as Harry went past it to collect the animals that he felt familiar pulls from.

Turning to his sister he quickly threw up some signs with his hands too quick for the surrounding people to follow as Harry told his sister that he was going to stay at one of the Castles until the time for him to go to school and that she could leave him now, with her telling him that he needed to contact her as soon as he got there and to make sure that he stayed inside the castle wards as long as he wasn't in the alley, train, or at school, and to keep her updated as she flashed back to Japan to continue her love interest in a boy she had revived.

* * *

 _Time Skip - Three Years - Alex Comes to School ( **Third Person to First**_ _)_

Going into his fourth year the young Lord had been at the top of his school for the past three years in a row, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Soon after he started, Dumbledore had figured out who this young prodigy was, and was shocked that he let this boy slip under his watch, a boy that could wipe out Countries with the power that was stored in him, but even then, he could tell that not all his powers have been shown to him yet, specially since most of the power only came from the magical core and not his other cores that he knew existed and Harry could posses in a couple more years if his parents claimed him, although it seemed that family magics was slowly unraveling that and in the next year or so, his world would be flipped upside down if Albus was correct about the cores he could see sitting in wait. Albus just prayed to whatever deity that put the power there to have mercy on the souls on the Potters for what they have done, and that they wouldn't tickle this sleeping Dragon, as even himself, he wasn't sure he could handle taking down, or even coming close to land a scratch on the boys clothes.

The boy in question was standing on the train platform by himself, not wanting to become close to anyone after being called Hellscythe-Potter at the first year sorting, Harry didn't want to become friends with anyone as they all wanted to be close to the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die, but he wasn't having none of that. Soon all of the children were put onto the train with their parents saying goodbye, but still the train didn't move, and the parents were starting to worry when the floo network shot out multitudes of reporters, following them was the Potter family in all their glory, telling the reporters how their child will be top of the school and such none-sense. Oh, he should have known that his family would show up with such a disgusting way, and it was at this point that he opened his eyes and looked around to notice that there was a girl knocking at his door, 'I hope its not another fan-girl'.

"Are you going to come in or gawk at me from the other side," I ask her.

"Um, okay," says the girl as she walks in, she has black silky hair flowing down to the lower of her back, with curves growing in that show that she will grow to be very beautiful and sexy, but what attracts me the most are her eyes, they are silver and carry about them some deep understanding that I have not seen since I last saw Dumblefuck, so basically she intrigued me, "What are you staring at _boy_ ," she asks me.

"Well, if you had no idea I was looking at you, than I feel as though someone should get their eyes checked." I respond, 'Well, two can play the game of who's more insulting.'

" _Ugh,_ all you do.. _boys_ are the same, degrading everything that can move," she replied curtly.

"Not as if you are any better, judging people as if you were any better," I replied, and when I said that, I could see an internal battle in her eyes, as if she was fighting against herself, and its actually starting to freak me out a bit.

" _Ugh,_ " was all she said.

She did intrigue me though, she had silver hair, bit darker than my snow white hair, and the had the build of a hunter, but looked as deadly as any monster I have faced before, it was interesting that someone that gave off so much power was in the same compartment as me, considering that I gave off a power that was on par or higher than a god. So, how is it that she isn't affected by my passive power.

'hmmm,' this male isn't usual, he gives off so much power, its almost intoxicating, like its so fresh, clean, and crisp, I just want to hug his athletic body and r _...Whoa there, don't think like that..._ but hes so yu _...Hey, I said don't think like that..._ okay, but why does his power dwarf mine, even though mine is on active, I feel like a mouse looking on a bear, a very sexy _...Hey, you, stop that..._ Okay, shut up Diana.

* * *

 **I think we all know who this is, but yea, lol. Not going to go through the whole train ride, they just sat and starred at each other, pretending that the other didn't exist. yea,lol.**


End file.
